


fate/帝二世h

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/帝二世h

　　“唔、哈、哈啊……”  
　　黑色的发丝汗湿后贴在后背，征服王宽厚的手掌抚摸着发梢，“你、唔啊……”  
　　  
　　埃尔梅罗二世一点都不想回忆自己推开卧室的门、发现外面站了个英灵时的心情。  
　　更不想回忆对方颇为惊讶地说“你居然真的长高了三十公分啊”时的心情。  
　　“……只要去做就一定能做到的。”他僵硬地回答，“不管什么事。”  
　　“喔，身高也算吗？”征服王自顾自地走进屋子，埃尔梅罗默默锁死了门，试图调动思维来分析对方怎么可能出现在这里——没有圣杯战争，没有英灵召唤，这家伙早该回英灵座做他的征服王之梦了。  
　　怎么可能会出现在他面前，大摇大摆地拿起他的游戏机，“我以为你不喜欢玩游戏的？”  
　　“……只是不喜欢在圣杯战争期间玩游戏而已。”  
　　“我的衬衫？别告诉我这真的是那件你留了十年哈哈哈哈！”  
　　“……就是那件。”  
　　“这又是什么……？拖鞋？你不会把它当圣遗物吧？”  
　　“……我确实是把它当遗物。”  
　　那个红发的征服王终于停下了动作。他转过头，似乎难以理解地注视着埃尔梅罗的脸。埃尔梅罗退了一步，后背碰到门板，“你为什么在这？”  
　　“你有别的想说的吧？”征服王一步步走过来，而他低下头，像个做错事的学生盯着对方的脚尖，“是圣杯出——唔？！”  
　　征服王托起他的下巴，给了他一个无法抗拒的吻。  
　　有那么一瞬间他以为这根本就是自己的梦，但下一瞬那舌在他嘴里搅动，征服王轻而易举地抱起他，紧紧搂着他的腰，氧气一点点消失，在这漫长时间中一直习惯于思考的大脑此时无法支持任何想法，他无力地抓着对方的衣服，直到那位王松开他的唇，“哈啊……你……”  
　　“韦伯，”他说，“感觉怎么样？”  
　　“……你在做什么啊！”埃尔梅罗挣了挣，但他不可能挣得过英灵的手臂，征服王的手滑入他的衣服，与那只手相比他简直小得像只兔子。他像是回到了除了梦想一无所有、在圣杯战争中狼狈挣扎的日子，感觉自己被这位帝王托在掌心，他的温柔包裹着他——也掌控着他。  
　　“唔……”那只手几乎覆盖了他的半个后背，英灵平和地注视着他，“你喜欢。”  
　　他简直想要逃开。这不对。这是最荒唐的梦境里才会出现的场景——可他的身体眷恋着对方，提不起反抗的力气。  
　　“伊斯坎达尔……”他的声音显得极为微弱，“你在做什么……”  
　　英灵松开了他。这位帝王用足以像军队击垮敌人般击垮他的语气说：“你希望我出现。”  
　　这么说的时候，他手里拿着他放在桌子上的手稿。  
　　“那只是关于魔法的设想，没有实施。”他虚弱地反驳，“它不能把你带到这里。”  
　　“我不是说它把我带到这里。你知道，你做不到召唤我的。”他有点无奈地说，“只是——”  
　　埃尔梅罗忽然感到愤怒。他想把自己能接触到的任何东西向这个不速之客甩过去，想要把他推得离自己越远越好——“我当然知道！所以你到底是怎么——”  
　　“我不是在说你是个不入流的魔术师。我知道你很努力——”  
　　“有什么用啊，又不能把你带回来！”他忽然失去了所有的力气。他贴着门板滑落，而英灵及时把他拉到怀里，“再怎样……连‘王’都找不回的‘臣子’……”  
　　英灵这次没有说话。那总是能教导他、鼓舞他的帝王让他靠在自己心口，有力的心跳声随着炽热的温度传来。“就算再次召唤英灵，你也不可能记得我。”他呢喃道，“这种事、睁开眼就会消失……”  
　　“也许吧。”英灵回答，他抱起他，轻而易举地解开他的衣服，他几乎不知道那双大手是怎样完成这个动作的。他赤裸在自己熟悉的阳光中，被那个衣衫整齐的英灵颇为好奇地打量着，但他甚至没有心情去害羞。他只是一直盯着伊斯坎达尔的脸，注视着那头赤色的发。  
　　伊斯坎达尔也在观察他。黑色的长发垂落在肩头，因为肩膀的弧度微微弯曲。眉心因为经常皱眉而有一道印痕，他抬手在那痕迹上按了按，却无法彻底抚平。  
　　现在埃尔梅罗二世完全安静下来了。他沉默着，任由伊斯坎达尔在他眉心按来按去。实际上他眼里根本没有其他任何东西——除了伊斯坎达尔那高大的身体。英灵让他坐在沙发上，脱下了自己的衣服。有力的肌肉一点点暴露出来，他近乎贪婪地扫视着它们，像要把它们刻在脑海深处，伊斯坎达尔转头看向他，忽然用一种有些轻佻的语气说：“你会想着我自慰吗？”  
　　“……”埃尔梅罗皱起眉，这让伊斯坎达尔再次和他的眉毛较起劲来，“你，伊斯坎达尔？”  
　　“我，伊斯坎达尔，调戏你。”征服王大大咧咧地回答，“这个问题可不是开黄腔——我真的想知道这件事。”  
　　看外表很难想象埃尔梅罗会做这种事，但他点了点头，“有时候……会。”  
　　“有时候？”伊斯坎达尔像是很难理解地重复。  
　　“这算是亵渎的一种吗？”  
　　“……不。它不算。”伊斯坎达尔再次抱起他，让他依偎在他胸前，他们的肌肤相互摩擦着，埃尔梅罗别过脸，这导致他的发丝刷过对方的胸膛，“我很高兴你这么说。虽然一直不是个很听话的英灵，啊，就连令咒好像也没有做到——但我也想为御主做些什么的？”  
　　“王。”埃尔梅罗忽然轻声叫。他的手揽上伊斯坎达尔的脖子，抬起的黑眸里一片迷离。他像献祭一样用膝盖摩擦着伊斯坎达尔的性器，极轻地喘息，“王……王。”  
　　他不擅长这种事，因而微皱着眉，似乎为对方的反应感到不安，但他性感得要命。很多魔术师都有看着别人露出为难的表情而感到喜悦的坏毛病，现在伊斯坎达尔却觉得自己也忽然具有了这种属性——他抚弄着埃尔梅罗的长发，把它们在手里弯曲，这个动作让他的手腕若有若无地擦着对方的脊骨。“韦伯，”他又叫了一次他的名字，“你为什么想要我？”  
　　那双黑眸里出现细微的困惑，似乎在质疑这个对他的身体表现出欲望却反而询问他的英灵。伊斯坎达尔揉了揉他的脑袋，成功地把头发揉乱，“为什么想着我自慰？”  
　　“因为会安心一点。”像是面对提问的学生般，埃尔梅罗快速地回答。英灵把他抱进了他自己的浴室，两个赤身裸体的男人站在浴室里，一个抱着另一个，彼此的性器都有所反应——这场景让他莫名有些想笑。他完全倚在伊斯坎达尔身上，设想着第三人称的场景：然后他意识到自己是以怎样的姿势被征服王掌握着。  
　　“想起害羞了？”伊斯坎达尔有些打趣地问，他注视着对方现在彻底烧起来的耳尖，打开了花洒。  
　　水浇在肌肤上，意外的冷使得埃尔梅罗全身一颤。接着他想起它会慢慢热起来——这个形容似乎完全适合于他们现在的处境。伊斯坎达尔揉捏着他的肩胛骨，他在橡胶的脚垫上坐下，用腿把他圈在怀里，“想着我让你感到安心？是这样抱着你么？”  
　　埃尔梅罗点了点头，虽然这看上去很像是蹭了蹭伊斯坎达尔的胸口。他稍微直起上身，半跪在英灵面前，低头面对着对他扬起头的性器，甚至有点像个第一次见到类似的东西的女孩子一样，他小心地伸手碰了碰。  
　　伊斯坎达尔低吸了一口气。  
　　他极为缓慢地贴近对方的阴茎，像要把它彻底看清楚一般，但最终贴上去的是他的唇。就在他略带苍白的唇贴到炽热的性器的同时，伊斯坎达尔拉着他后颈的头发把他拽起来，“你在做什么？”英灵带着一点怒意问，“谁让你这么做过？”  
　　埃尔梅罗摇了摇头。当然没有人要求过他做这种事，但他无法解释。他在开始变温的水中仰视着自己的英灵——也是自己的帝王，征服王穿越时空收服了他的一切。  
　　伊斯坎达尔用与他的外表不相符的轻柔拨开了埃尔梅罗脸侧的头发。他细细将它们理顺，湿润的黑发像织机上并排的丝线。埃尔梅罗的目光几乎一直没有移动，他看着伊斯坎达尔，却又像是比起他的性器，他更不敢触碰他的脸。  
　　于是伊斯坎达尔拉起他，用自己的唇贴上他的，直视着那双睁大的黑眼睛。和十年前那种完全不同，但依旧有点可爱，像是从这双眼里得到了某种准许，伊斯坎达尔来回舔着他的唇，直到它们泛红。细小的、酥麻的触感从下唇传来，埃尔梅罗无法自制地张开唇，就像蚌壳主动开启，伊斯坎达尔毫不迟疑地卷住他的舌，那炽热的舌尖扫过敏感的上牙膛，在齿列间反复摩擦，埃尔梅罗极轻地哼了一声，这自然逃不过英灵的耳朵。  
　　英灵松开他，用手指按着他的唇，与此同时，另一只大手握住了浴液，在手指间稍微摩擦出细小的气泡。然后一根手指抵在后穴，埃尔梅罗垂下睫羽，舔舐着唇边的手指，同时靠回对方怀里，将后方完全暴露给对方。他这个姿势其实是挺起了臀部，伊斯坎达尔能看到脊骨末端明显的凹陷，他从对方口中抽出手指，摩挲着凹陷处，同时一根指节挤入穴口，小心地按压着内壁。  
　　“唔……”埃尔梅罗不像在因为自身感受而发出声音，实际上口中的手指消失后他就又抬眼看着伊斯坎达尔，细碎地呼吸着，“唔、嗯……没关系的……”就像是怕被拒绝，他小心翼翼地补充道，“王。”  
　　伊斯坎达尔的眉毛撇了撇。  
　　他像受惊的兔子般不吭声了，以至于伊斯坎达尔有些粗暴地挤入第二节手指。以他的体型，即使只是手指也很难轻易接受，但他的臣民温顺地压制着喘息，甚至在他胸口蹭了蹭，就像属于“埃尔梅罗二世”和“韦伯”的同一人的两种性格忽然间都被打碎，他只是注视着伊斯坎达尔，就像在等着对方下一秒的消失。  
　　“一切结束前我不会离开。”伊斯坎达尔按压着他腰侧的肌肤，“不会做到一半丢下你的。”  
　　“那、能慢一点吗？”  
　　终于压制不住了。伊斯坎达尔把他的手指完全推入进去，俯视着对方，“把你的自尊和自信找回来韦伯！你在做什么，你把你自己当成了什么？”  
　　埃尔梅罗短暂地晃神，但埋在体内的手指一动，他就被迫轻喘着从个人世界中被拉出，“那是我的选择啊，我是你的臣子……”  
　　大颗大颗的泪珠终于从那明显展示着主人比实际年龄所应当的分量背负了更多的面容上滑下，混在水里，周围潮湿一片，“如果不是因为我这种、如果是师傅——总之，随便有个合格的魔术师来当你的御主——失败的不是你，你是完全可以——”  
　　“喔，”伊斯坎达尔谨慎地试着将第二根手指探入，埃尔梅罗颤了颤，呼吸不自觉地发抖，对普通人的体型而言那已经有些夸张了，让他无法不把注意力集中在后方，但伊斯坎达尔扯回了话题，“这个……也许会有些差别，但那个家伙毕竟是‘万王之王’。就算是lancer的那个御主，不，即使是saber的御主也一样，想要战胜那个archer，几乎是全靠运气啊。”他慢慢撑开这早已驯服于他的躯体，埃尔梅罗握住了他的膝盖来阻止自己的颤抖，“那并不是你的问题。”  
　　“我连供给魔力这么基础的事情都比不上他们。”他几乎呻吟着说，“如果是别人，至少……”  
　　“如果是别人，”伊斯坎达尔回答，“在他试图让我服从命令的时候，他的三个令咒就用光了。”他的手指埋得更深，像在他体内探索着什么隐秘的开关，“有点深呢。”  
　　“什么？”埃尔梅罗下意识问，但紧接着他就知道了：他发出一声无法抑制的惊呼，身体一瞬间绷紧，穴肉层层绞着体内的手指，通道却又被强行拉开，“唔——哈啊、哈……”伊斯坎达尔在短暂的抽出动作后直接按进去，像要戳破那脆弱的肠壁，“哈啊、等、唔、呜……”他把脸埋进伊斯坎达尔胸口，低声啜泣起来，像十年前要被强制带上战场时一样，“我……”  
　　“无论你失控成什么样子，我都在这。”伊斯坎达尔完全看透了他的想法，英灵加快了动作，手指拉开穴肉，在内壁转圈，快感掠过神经末梢，带起一串喘息，而当那种声音和这个黑色长发、总是皱着眉的“老师”联系起来时，那矛盾的美感足以引诱人试图看到更多。他苍白的肌肤上残留着被伊斯坎达尔揉捏出的红痕，身体软瘫在比他强壮得多的男人怀里，说不出是否在抗拒地摇着头，“嗯、唔……”第三根手指。他竭力放松着自己，水温与伊斯坎达尔的体温混合在一起，“不行，我……”  
　　“害怕吗？”  
　　“……你把我拎上战车的时候怎么不问我！”埃尔梅罗难堪地别开脸，“唔、哈啊——停啊——你！嗯……”他咬住了自己的下唇，又被强行拉出，“那时候我没打算因为你害怕就不让你面对战场。”英灵低笑着回答，“这次也一样。”  
　　“唔……”在后穴搅动的手指让埃尔梅罗提不起瞪他的力气。伊斯坎达尔再次揉乱他的头发，“这不就很好么。像那样盯着我叫王什么的还是免了吧，毕竟其实你是御——”  
　　“王。”很小声地，埃尔梅罗低声叫道，他的手慢慢搭上伊斯坎达尔心口，紧贴着炽热的肌肤，“嗯、唔……”英灵抱起他，抽出手指，抵在身后的热度让他全身紧绷，但很快地，他瞟了一眼伊斯坎达尔的表情，主动地慢慢坐下去——英灵的眼睛再次眯了起来。他托住埃尔梅罗的大腿，带着警告说：“把你自己找回来。”  
　　“……我该怎么做？”  
　　伊斯坎达尔叹了一口气。意识到这一点后埃尔梅罗顿时抬起头，难以置信地看着对方。这时伊斯坎达尔松开了托着他的双手——思维瞬间从埃尔梅罗脑海里消失了。他的瞳孔瞬间扩张，肉刃挤开内壁，闯进通道，重重撞击在前列腺附近——他几乎向后仰过去，又被伊斯坎达尔拽回怀里，快速的撞击迫使他张开嘴，茫然地看着伊斯坎达尔，“唔、啊、哈啊——”英灵在他耳边轻声问：“你是谁？”  
　　“啊啊啊——”他与对方的手臂较劲，但只能被对方拥抱着，无法逃离汹涌的快感，“呜……”思维根本无法对对方的问题做出反应，伊斯坎达尔注视着那张绯红的脸庞，水从他们头顶浇下，像细小的绒毛滑过敏感的肌肤，怀里的人不住颤抖，抬起的眸子完全涣散开，充血的唇瓣吐出细小的呜咽，黑发在肩头被带得起伏波动，修长的线条收紧又被拉开，水光涂满了肌肤表面，他再次按平这人因慌乱皱起的眉，夹住微微探出的舌尖摇晃，“你是谁？”  
　　“呜……”这种状态下即使做出反应也无法回答，埃尔梅罗眼里泛起泪光，他几乎软在伊斯坎达尔怀里，任凭对方控制着他，“唔、嗯——”唾液混在热水里，嘴里一片古怪的不知是发干还是发湿的触觉，伊斯坎达尔注视着他，大手扶住他的腰，安抚他的后背，一寸寸摩挲着脊骨，“唔、呜……”他的手搭在伊斯坎达尔胸肌上，求饶般颤抖着，伊斯坎达尔松开他的舌，再次问：“你是谁？”  
　　“韦、呜……韦伯·维——哈啊……维尔、唔……”他没能说完，破碎的呻吟低沉微哑，带着几丝柔软，伊斯坎达尔的手指在他发间穿过，毫不留情地撞进深处，“你的身份？”  
　　他睁大眼看着对方，眉头茫然地皱着，“唔、埃、哈啊……埃尔梅罗二——伊斯坎达尔……呜……混蛋……”他把脸埋进对方怀里，腰肢被迫迎合着对方的动作，就想被完全穿透、甚至干到大脑里，思维被撞击得支离破碎，“哈啊、啊——”眼泪沾在睫毛上，又被热水冲下，伊斯坎达尔磁性的声音在他耳边响起，“Lord·埃尔梅罗？”  
　　“二、唔……”不行了。什么都想不到，眼前一片模糊，“啊……嗯哈、哈……”思维从躯壳里流走了。仰起的脸上满是恍惚，眉梢顺从地舒展开，睫羽不住地颤抖，“哈……伊、伊斯坎达尔……”  
　　“我在。是我。”英灵回答，他听到对方同样粗重的呼吸和加速的心跳，英灵的心跳——他舔着他的唇，手从腰部转向上方，指尖按揉着乳头，“唔……”被填满了。炽热地在内部冲撞，身体被对方的温度包裹，“啊啊啊——不、啊哈啊——伊、唔啊……”  
　　“Lord……？”  
　　“呜……”他完全软瘫下来，阴茎摩擦着对方的小腹，电击般的快感窜上脊骨，伊斯坎达尔握住他的性器上下撸动，“哈啊、嗯……”他无法发出声音，高潮的甜美吞噬了他，伊斯坎达尔的动作并没有停止，他无法抑制地被卷进失重感，细小地呻吟着，泪水从紧闭的眼皮下涌出；当他再次看清自己面前的人时，伊斯坎达尔有几分调笑地注视着他，“Lord？”他又问了一遍，这次埃尔梅罗推开他，却因为全身发软被抱回去，“对，我，Lord——你有意见么？！”  
　　“如果我有呢？”  
　　“……随你。”他移开目光，小声嘟囔着，“我无所谓——唔？”伊斯坎达尔在他体内动了动，一瞬间他的耳根通红，“你——你……”  
　　伊斯坎达尔托起他的腰，慢慢从他体内退出，他短暂地舒了一口气，但紧接着，伊斯坎达尔再次撞回他身体里，他这才想起对方还没有射：这让他失去了力气，湿漉漉的眸子带着恳求地看着对方，伊斯坎达尔不知第几次按平他的眉，这一次对方是真的离开了他的身体，体内翻涌上来的怪异空虚感伴随着心理上的解脱，他咬着下唇，小心地握住面前的性器。他几乎不敢相信那是之前埋在他体内的东西。  
　　伊斯坎达尔抱住了他。他机械地撸动，听着对方加快的呼吸，伊斯坎达尔几乎没有发出别的声音，直到射在他手里，征服王才安抚地说：“做得很好。”  
　　那声音低沉发哑，让他全身掠过一阵战栗。  
　　伊斯坎达尔低笑了起来。“现在在想什么？”  
　　“……在沙发上睡觉果然容易做噩梦。”他咕哝道。  
　　“沙发？”征服王挑起一侧的眉，没有纠结他“噩梦”的形容，反而找到另一点，“为什么是沙发？”  
　　“……床太大了。”  
　　无法安心。不把自己埋在什么狭小的空间里就会恐惧。支配着神经的是极端的敏感与痛苦，在每一个夜里为过去的自己瑟缩不安。  
　　等到阳光照射大地，他就又孤身一人踏上旅程，为了一个活着的约定，赌上生命剩余的全部。  
　　伊斯坎达尔抱起他。  
　　“睡吧，”征服王说，“下次在床上睡——如果你还想见到我的话。”  
　　  
　　他骤然睁开眼。  
　　脑海里一片空白。  
　　过了一会他才意识到自己从沙发上掉了下来，全身湿黏一片，尤其是裤子里。  
　　当他回忆梦境的内容时，他难以自制地红了脸，扯住自己的衣角。  
　　“伊斯坎达尔……”  
　　他知道那是真的。能接通那个地方的，除了把对方召唤到这里还有一种方式，就是通过人类有史以来从未被破解的“神秘”——梦境。  
　　只是这一次的接通无疑充满了极为过分的内容，让他现在想起来指尖还在发抖。  
　　“……下次你在这么乱来我就、”  
　　就怎样呢？  
　　还不是得顺着他。  
　　埃尔梅罗二世栽回沙发上又弹起来，认命地前往梦境里刚刚离开的浴室。  
　　这一次，大概能在床上睡着了吧。


End file.
